Stone
Stone is a primary Elemental Power sometimes also referred to as Rock. Species Wielders Murtua In the Matoran Universe, Stone is represented by the Matoran prefix Po-'' as well as the color brown. Sansta-Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi of Stone have a wide range of Stone powers without the need to work with any other. Like Toa of Stone, they can create, control, and absorb stone. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Stone Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Spherus Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Rock has a wide range of Stone-based powers. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Stone is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Po-'' as well as the colors black, brown, orange, tan, and yellow. Matoran *Po-Matoran represent the element of Stone. Po-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Stone Energy, to the extent that they are stronger than other Elemental Types of Matoran. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Stone are male. *Toa of Stone possess the Elemental Power of Stone, allowing them to create, control and absorb stone and stone-like substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Stone Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Stone possess small traces of Elemental Stone power. Acrosie *Acrosie of Stone possess the Elemental Power of Stone, allowing them to control, create, and absorb stone and stone-like substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Stone Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Bohrok *Pahrak have a very limited range of Stone powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Stone powers than the Pahrak. Skakdi *Skakdi of Stone are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Torika *Po-Torika represent the Element of Stone. Some Po-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Stone energy. *Some Sharaku of Stone possess the Elemental Power of Stone, allowing them to control, create, and absorb stone. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Stone Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples *Creating stone and/or Solid Protodermis. *Controlling stone and/or Solid Protodermis. **Turning stone/Solid Protodermis to dust and vice versa. *Absorbing stone and/or Solid Protodermis. *Setting a timed Stone blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing a Stone Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to create magma. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Stone:' *Po-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Jeun - Temporarily; while utilizing a Corps Stone. (Deceased) **Recht - Temporarily; while utilizing an artificial Duos Stone. (Deceased) **Smehi - Temporarily; while utilizing a Duos Stone. (Deceased) **Unemi - Temporarily; while utilizing a Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Abakkon *Avias (Deceased) *Pohatu - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Pouks *Hewkii - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. *Jasi *Makål *Maukta (Deceased) *Motara *Pacha *Partash *Plasmak *Roaka *Rohav *Rokahn *Ruka *Selget *Sewin (Deceased) *Tyru (Deceased) *Aldeå - Diminished as a Turaga of the First. *Danycn - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Fezic - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Gojan - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Ninda - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Onewa - Diminished when he became a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Stone powers. *Pothyn - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Semhu - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Akamai *Pahrak - Limited Stone powers. *Palaios - Limited Stone powers. *Bahrag - Limited Stone powers. *Ulreq - Limited Stone powers. *Avak - Limited Stone powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Avarón - Limited Stone powers. *Some Po-Torika - Limited Stone powers. *Kavan - Limited Stone powers. *Kyraikk - Limited Stone powers. (Deceased) *[[Guardian|''"Guardian"]] - Rhotuka spinner power. (Deceased) *Revark - Limited Stone powers. *Krahka - Gained by using Onewa's form once. *The Element Lord of Rock '''All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Stone:' *Cavern of Rock *Po-Lauka *Po-Metru *Po-Nui *Po-rakio *Po-Wahi **Po-Koro *Po-Wahi **Po-Metru *Po-Wahi **Po-Koro **Po-Kini **Po-Suva *Roxtus *Tukaia Trivia *The Vatuka have non-elemental Stone powers. *Although sand is made up of tiny dirt and rock particles, it cannot be controlled by Earth or Stone wielders of the Matoran Universe. However, Sand is its own Element on Spherus Magna and Murtua. *Immense physical strength also comes with this Element. See Also *Pehvek *Spen Category:Elements